Starting Over
by Pii
Summary: Everything must be reset back to the way it is before. Right at this room, the Champion room. Pokemon Emerald game always getting reset, yes? Totally short yet random fic. Sorry bad grammar.


A random one-shot idea that run into my mind when I play my Pokemon Emerald again. Really, the game is keep getting erased after the league(not always, but mostly get erased) ._. and this is also an inspiration from TCoD 'in game humour' when Steven said every trainers look the same to him, especially the tough ones. So I guess I'll just make this very short and yet very stupid one-shot. Battle Frontier never happens. Sorry for my bad grammar please don't sue me ;_;

**Starting Over**

Steven and I walked into the champion room. The room got a big computer at the corner. This is the first time I went in here, my heart pound fast. But, for some reason I feel something funny about this place. I have a feeling I've been here before this. "This is a place where all your data of being a champion will be saved," Steven told me before he sighed. "It's already a while," he muttered quietly.

I don't know what I should say to him, so I remained quiet. Steven turned to me. His eyes looks… sad? Disappointed? Why he look at me like that? "I can't do this anymore,"

Do this? Do what? Why everything is really confusing?

"I,… we…" Steven began to explain. I am curious about what he's going to say, but I can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to. "Listen, we have been trough this… plenty times,"

Been trough what?... I am confused. I don't get it. Plenty times?

"We've been went to this room for more than once," he finally told me. We? I and Steven? No. It's not possible. It's my first time to be here! Steven put a hand on my shoulder, and told me.

"We're doing this frequently." He paused. "After the Kyogre and Groudon battle,… the world's stability went down. And everything's seems like going wrong… After you defeat me, and become the new champion… everything must be reset, it's because you're the one who involves in everything- in Kyogre and Groudon's battle,"

I don't know what to say. Reset? Everything…? Does he mean starting all over?

"The only perfect time to reset everything… is after you defeat me. In this room, with the time machine," he turned to the big computer.

Time machine? It is? But I thought it was a record machine.

"This machine keep used to reset everything back to the time before," he turned to face me. "The time must keep getting reset, it's for the world's sake. If we don't reset the time, the world might be in danger,"

He turned to me, with a sad face. "I am the only one who remembers everything after the time went back… because I've been, you know- in this room- for more than everyone else."

I really can't say anything. I really can't- I don't want to start over. But I also don't want to make the world doomed… I don't know what I should do.

"Here," Steven showed me a button on the computer. "If you click this, your data will be recorded, and the time will be back to when you started your journey…"

I stared at the button. I don't want to push it. I really don't want to push it. The whole adventure I spent with my Pokemon… the whole battles we've been… I don't want to start over! I don't want to! I want to continue- I don't want to lose my memories after this, I don't want to, I really don't want to. But…

"The world's fate is in your hand,"

…yeah.

The world's fate is in my hand right now.

I don't want to lose everything, but… if I don't press now… everything would get worse. I turned to Steven, he seems like do not want to do this either… But he knew, this is the right thing to do… for the world.

…Yeah, to save everyone.

I placed my Pokemons on the computer, and I pressed the button. The computer began to record my Pokemon's data.

Brendan. Champion for the 132nd times.

132nd? Wow, I never knew I've been a champion for that long.

'Congratulations for entering the Hall of Fame!' the screen said.

"I'll looking for your for the 133rd journey…" Steven told me before suddenly everything went white. I don't know anything else, I feel like falling- it feels like a déjà vu.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and realized that I'm in a truck. Funny, I feel like I was somewhere else- but I don't remember where. And what I was doing there? Was I dreaming?

The truck's back opened, and I jumped outside. Just to see my mom.

"Brendan, we're here, honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck. Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home!"

I looked around. Ah, I remember now. Our new home. We were moving, and I fell asleep in the truck. So, this is our new town, huh? Little… root… It looks good. But, for some reason I feel a something- I thing I've been here before.

"It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

Quaint feel? Maybe that's what I'm feeling… well, I don't know.

"And, you get your own room, Brendan! Let's go inside." Mom pulled me into our home. Inside, I see some Vigoroths moving boxes. Mom told me about my new room, and told me to check it. It's not that bad, I think. But what's with the broken clock on the wall? I guess I just need to fix it, then…

But then again, I missed my dad's appearance on the TV because I fix the clock.

Mom told me to visit our neighbor. I just nodded and do what she said. The neighbor not seems bad I think. I met with their daughter. She said her name is May. She does look familiar to me.

But, whatever with my feelings- they're always been wrong after all. I guess I just need a walk.

"H-Help me!"

Who's shouting that? Instantly I ran to the voice source, and found a professor chased by a Zigzagoon. "Hey! You! Over there! Help! In my bag, there is a Pokeball!"

I walked to the bag on the grass, and checked it. Sure, it got Pokeball- but not just one. There're three of them. I looked at the Pokeballs one by one- they contain Pokemons- Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

…

I think I've seen them before this.

I quickly choose one, and battled the wild Zigzagoon. After my Pokemon defeated it, professor came to thank me. "You saved me, thanks a lot!"

We went to his lab, and he gave me the Pokemon I used earlier. This is… my first Pokemon. My Pokemon.

And my journey will begin now.

**Normal POV – One week later, Dewford**

"I asked someone to deliver the letter to you, Steven. He'll give it to you soon,"

"Okay, dad. Thanks,"

Beep.

Steven put his Pokenav on his belt. He keep silent, he stayed at his position. Not changing a bit. He sighed. The letter delivery… he'll meet him again, eh?

Well, let's make another good restart, shall we?

**FIN**

…_This is weird. Don't sue me kay? XDDD_

_I knew after that he still need to go to May and fight her and come back and get running shoes. But I was lazy. Deal with it._

_I was very, perry bored and this random idea stuck when I was playing my Pokemon Emerald. I knew the game is not always erased after league, but most of the time-yes._

_This fic is stupid. And totally random._

_Again, Sorry for the bad grammar.  
><em>

_~Pii_


End file.
